


SWITCHED

by Wonhoemygod



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, I try to be funny, Romance, kpop, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhoemygod/pseuds/Wonhoemygod
Summary: Alex is a normal, but ambitious dancer who has an unhealthy fascination with a red haired man named Wonho. She one day wakes up to find herself in his body. In this Story, Alex must face everyday battles in order to get her body back. But what if she doesn't want to switch back?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking! I hope you enjoy this story!

Life is full of mystery. Anyone could tell you that, however, i’ve experienced first-hand just how weird life can get. Okay, let me explain because you are probably confused as to what i’m talking about. This winter was not like any other i’ve ever had in my entire life. At first, it started out all fine and dandy. My best friend and I would spend hours working on our choreography. Oh, did I forget to mention I am a dancer? My friend and I both like to dance. We work on different kinds of genres but as of recently we’ve been experimenting with Kpop. It’s not as bad or as cringy as it sounds. Actually, the dance moves themselves are unique and quite complex. We were specifically practicing this song named “Dramarama” by a talented group called Monsta x. Needless to say, I fell in love. We learned about the group in order to gain a better understanding of the choreography, and that is where things went wrong. I found myself in a bind. One song turned into two, two into four, until i had learned all six of them. Was I shameless, crazy even? Eventually, one member had caught my eye. At first, I dismissed the feeling because, yes, they were all attractive, and I wasn’t that invested. Of course not! But one day the silver and blue haired man, had finally captured me. I had a lock on my heart and he had the key. This exact moment was when my winter turned into something I would have never, in my entire existence, ever expected.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

My best friend, Mei, and I were in the studio working on the choreography to Monsta X’s “Beautiful”. We worked on each minute detail, however, something felt off about it.  
“Wait, stop.” I panted. I walked over to the stereo and cut the music. Mei brought her hands up to her hips and let out an ugly groan.  
“What is it this time? This is the fifth time we’ve stopped” she said, slightly annoyed.  
“Let me try it from Wonho’s perspective” I said, moving into position. Mei let out another groan.  
“Of course you would.”  
We started again, and this time it felt perfect. Call me crazy, but maybe I was meant to dance Wonho’s part. Actually yes, that is pretty crazy. Mei and I continued to perfect the choreography. What seemed like hours passed, of which was actually only forty five minutes, before we were both too tired to carry on. We looked at each other in exhaustion, before silently agreeing to go hit the showers. I followed behind Mei as we walked to the shower room, or as our boss likes to call it, “the clean getaway”. It’s okay, it doesn’t make sense to us either, but we just go along with it because we like our jobs.  
When Mei and I finished, we raced to the kitchen. Once we reached the doorway, one of the managers stopped us.   
“Mei, Alex, you know the rules. You guys aren’t allowed in after 7. Not after what happened last time.” he sighed.  
“Hey, you know we didn’t actually do anything right?” I said sweetly. “Why is the big boss being so mean to us specifically?”  
“Y’all didn’t do anything? I’m sorry, but last time y’all went in after hours, you guys ruined the kitchen!” he said, slightly annoyed.  
Now to say we ruined the kitchen is an overstatement. If anything we just destroyed it.  
“But-” I started.  
“Nope, no buts. Do us a favor, please just go home and eat.” he said, directing us to the exit.  
“Whatever, lets go Alex,” Mei said, turning to walk towards the exit. I followed behind her as we left. The cold air hit us as the door opened to expose us to the dry December night. We walked out to our cars and had quite the conversation regarding the weather. It was odd for it to be as cold as it was, for it is usually not as cold. For Mei and I, our Winters were usually about 30-40 degrees. We live Austin, Texas you see. It rarely snows, and we only have two seasons. We have Summer and Winter. There is no in between, however, on this night in particular it was much colder than expected. There was a rumor that we would actually be getting snow tonight, but I knew better.  
Once we reached our cars, we said our goodbye and quickly got inside to defrost. The drive home was a bit sketchy as there was black ice on the road. People drove more sporadically than usual. I was trying to play it safe and actually go the speed limit. People passed me, racing down the highway at upward of 80 miles an hour. Luckily, I was able to reach my house at a safe speed limit of 60. I pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, locked it, and ran inside. It really was freezing outside. I took off my shoes and placed them on the rack near the door. To say I pranced towards my living room is a lie. I waddled! I collapsed onto the couch and reached for the T.V remote. Looking through the channels, I quickly realised that there was absolutely nothing on T.V, so I abandoned the idea and went to my room. I took off my coat and threw it onto my office chair. I had a weird urge to dance. I began dancing in my room, estimating the words to “From Zero” as I went. I finished by collapsing onto my bed. My consciousness began to fade rapidly, and the last thing I thought of was the red haired man that caught my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A bright light woke me from my sleep. I tried to keep out the invasive light by hiding underneath the soft covers. Despite my efforts to return to the dream haven I had been in, my blanket fort had been compromised! I sat up, blinking away the sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I threw the covers from my body and stood up. I felt a little weird, however, I dismissed the feeling. I walked out of my room. My muscle memory led me to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I caught a glimpse of the mirror. I felt my heart drop. I turned slowly towards the mirror. When I looked into the mirror, it was not me who stared back. Instead of my girly face, a mans face stared back.  
“What is-” I gasped, reaching up to touch the mirror. The glass was cool beneath my touch. My left hand immediately went to the unfamiliar face. My right hand soon followed suit, touching the red locks of hair on my head. They soon began searching the entirety of my head. My heart was racing; my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Okay, um. This is a dream haha!” A man's voice erupted from my mouth. My hands slapped over my mouth. Okay, i’m officially freaking out! I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. My eyes glanced over to the mirror. Putting my, now large hands, on either side of the sink, I stared at the face before me. I thought to myself for a moment, devising a plan. Okay, this is fine. It will be A-Okay. I need to find someone who can speak english. Maybe they can help me? I thought. If I was to have this body, I might as well play the part. I once again looked in the mirror and glanced up at the red locks. Oh he is so cute, I giggled, Let’s try to tame this mess.   
Now I am nowhere near an expert when it comes to hair. I experimented with different styles. First, I did a slicked down middle part. I tried to make it look somewhat cool by flexing in the mirror. Ew. I then tried to fix it by putting it in a quiff. I don’t understand how people do this, it’s witchcraft. Eventually, I gave up and settled on a pushed back look. After guesstimating which toothbrush was his, I brushed my teeth and tried not to think of the idea that another person's toothbrush was in my mouth. I mean, it’s technically my toothbrush because i’m in the toothbrushes owners body. Once done, I wandered back to the bedroom. I got dressed in a casual outfit. Simply just a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Okay, I have a bone to pick with this guy. Why are your shirts tighter than necessary. Also, screw you for having nicer legs than me.   
I left the bedroom and walked cautiously down the stairs. As I slowly inched down each step, I could hear shuffling and clattering sounds coming from downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I turned left, sticking close to the wall. I looked right to make sure no one else was near me, but when I turned my head, A man was standing in front of me. I recognized this guy! Shownu stood in the doorway, staring at me with a cup of coffee. There was an awkward silence and neither of us spoke. I swallowed nervously. I stood up straight, clearing my throat. Shownu suddenly asked me something.  
“What?” I asked. Shownu gave me a weird look. He asked again.  
Oh my God. I don’t know what he’s saying. I don’t speak korean. What do I do. Oh God. Please god someone save me I’m just a 20 year old girl from Texas.   
“Ha ha, Yeah, totally” I laughed nervously, walking backwards. Shownu raised an eyebrow. I looked at him once more, smiled, then turned and quickly sprinted away. I was running down the hallway when suddenly it hit me. I remembered that there was one member who I knew for a fact could speak english with me. I started to look around for the member in mind. However, I quickly got off topic as I looked around to see my surroundings. I was in awe. This place is so cool, I thought. As I turned the corner, I suddenly bumped into someone. I quickly turned to look at whoever I bumped into. I was met with a higher voice. I looked to see minhyuk looking at me with irritation. He was whining about something I couldn’t understand but I had an idea about what he was mad at me for. He had a giant wet patch on the front of his shirt, and a now empty cup in his left hand. He looked up at me and started to say something, but I quickly cut him off.  
“Where is Changkyun?” I asked him. He looked at me weird, as if to say why are you randomly speaking english? I asked again and he rolled his eyes and said something, then pointed towards a room at the end of the hall.  
“Ah… thanks…” I said awkwardly. I walked past him and went to the door he pointed out. I opened it slowly, carefully peeking inside. I saw him there practicing the choreography to “Dramarama”.


End file.
